


Brokenness

by Tiramon (soracia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructed Language, Gen, Poetry, Quenya (Tolkien Elvish), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Tiramon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is some free verse s.o.c. stuff that was originally written in Elvish. Translation is below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenness

**Author's Note:**

> I have found that the best way to internalize a language is to use it, and with a lack around here of native Quenya speakers, that means writing. So this is some free verse s.o.c. stuff that was originally written in Elvish. The English translations aren't half bad though, with a bit of tweaking. If there are still some odd or choppy bits, it's because the original wasn't English, and the translation's rhythm just doesn't quite work.
> 
> And yes, there are some reconstructed and poorly attested words in there, so if anyone wants my notes as to what I used and why, ask me for the details...I'll get a liguistic analysis (and corrections) up here eventually.

Atalantea, hátina,  
talilyatse lingala--  
Lingala quettalyanen.  
Alantienye acca háya enyalien?  
Caitala sinome,  
i men yasse alantien--  
Cenilyenye caitala sinome?  
Etyalean, án varna!  
Serce sire hóninyallo  
ve níri  
i vahtar feanya.  
Hóninyo serce  
sire i talamenna,  
mírala, carne ar tinda.  
Cenilyenye sinome?  
Nánye harnaina,  
rácina, narcina;  
Ananta ortuvan ar mahtuvan.  
Yuruvan,  
yuruvan len.  
Terhátina,  
ananta tuluvanye.  
Tuluvanye elyen,  
envinyatarinya.

~*~

 **English translation(ish):**  
_Fallen, broken,_  
_hanging at your feet--_  
_Hanging on your word._  
_Have I fallen too far to recall?_  
_Lying here,_  
_where I have fallen--_  
_Do you see me lying here?_  
_I am crying out; save me!_  
_Blood flows from my heart_  
_like tears_  
_which stain my soul._  
_My heart's blood_  
_flows on the ground,_  
_glittering, red and silver._  
_Do you see me here?_  
_I am wounded,_  
_broken, torn;_  
_Yet I will rise and fight._  
_I will run,_  
_I will run to you._  
_Broken in two,_  
_yet I will come._  
_I will come to you,_  
_my healer._


End file.
